One of Us
"One of Us" is the 16th episode in Season 4 of Lab Rats: Bionic Island. It first aired on August 12, 2015. This is the 88th episode overall. Plot Chase and Douglas discover that Krane implanted the bionic students with a deadly virus. Chase, Douglas and Leo desperately try to find a solution before time runs out. Meanwhile, Adam and Bree try to make their last hours comfortable. Bree wants to have a party and Adam wants to set the world record for most balloons in a room. Cast Main Cast *Billy Unger as Chase Davenport * Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport *Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport *Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley Recurring Cast * Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport * Ashley Argota as S-1 Mentioned Cast * Madison Pettis as Janelle * Cole Ewing as Sebastian * Graham Shiels as Victor Krane Absent Cast * Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport Trivia *S-1 returns in this episode. She was presumed deceased in Rise of the Secret Soldiers. *This is S-1's first appearance in Season 4. *This is the first time S-1 appears in an episode that's not a 1-hour special. *This is the first time S-1 doesn't use her bionics in an episode. *This is the first time S-1 doesn't try and kill somebody. *This is the first episode where Donald Davenport doesn't appear in the same episode as S-1. * This is the first episode where Victor Krane doesn't appear in the same episode as S-1. * Leo was the only bionic person not affected by the virus, because he never had the Triton App. * This episode reveals that Victor Krane implanted a deadly virus into every bionic soldier in case he dies, so that no one could control them. * This is the first time a party happens in the academy. * This episode confirms that Leo and Janelle are still a couple. * This is the first appearance of the Davenport Household in Season 4. * Adam still likes S-1, and seems to overlook the fact that she tried to kill them. * This is the fourth time one or more Lab Rats characters has a case of memory loss, first three were in Memory Wipe, Sink or Swim and Bionic Houseparty. * It seems Donald wasn't at his house, or he would have noticed Leo was missing training, meaning he was possibly working at Davenport Industries. * It was revealed that Chase still likes to play video games. * S-1 is now possibly a student at the Bionic Academy now that she is no longer evil. * It's shown Chase is still hurt by Sebastian's betrayal, which was why he feared S-1 could also turn evil. * It is revealed in this episode that Bree actually has a lot of friends, she just didn't bring them around Adam, Chase, and Leo. * It is revealed in this episode that apparently Douglas has tried to take out the Lab Rats 522 times. * It's revealed that Adam doesn't know how to spell Davenport. Goofs * Bree shouldn't have had the virus because she got a new Chip in Which Father Knows Best? after she broke hers in Three Minus Bree. However, she could have caught it from Adam and Chase when they linked together to defeat Krane in Rise of the Secret Soldiers. * Although Adam, Bree and Chase had the Triton App, they shouldn't have had the virus because theirs was the version before Victor Krane's upgrade. Although the Triton App was reinstalled in sink or swim, crane could have installed the virus then. * Considering how the virus needed a living organism to take effect, Douglas could have just removed all the soldiers' and the Lab Rats' chips and then uninstalled the virus. Quotes Gallery Transcript Videos Userbox Code:OneOfUs Category:2015 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Douglas Episodes Category:Episodes in the Summer Category:Adam Related Pages Category:Bree Related Pages Category:Chase Related Pages Category:Leo Related Pages Category:Douglas Related Pages Category:S-1 Related Pages Category:Episodes written by Julia Miranda Category:Episodes directed by Guy Distad Category:Bradam Episodes Category:Cheo Episodes Category:Dougleo Episodes Category:Chouglas Episodes Category:Episodes with Goofs Category:Episodes with Mentor Quarters Category:Episodes with Davenport Bionic Academy Category:Episodes when Chase is Nearly Killed Category:Episodes when Douglas is Good